Her Loony
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: Luna is just a tiny innocent Ravenclaw, what would a fiery Slytherin want with her? Luna/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a side story I'm doing besides B'sL now and it's short, about 5 chaps. I just really love Luna and I got this idea :)**

***Disclaimer: Every character here belongs to JK Rowling.**

****Violet Dallow is my own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She sat on the staircases that lead to the dungeons with the locks of her golden hair touching her waist. A notebook set on her little knees that were covered with blue and gray socks, showing the color of her house. Her blue eyes twinkly to the tears about to roll down, she couldn't take it anymore. The teasing behind her back was getting to her.

"Was your mum loony too?", one of the 3 Hufflepuff students, along with two Gryffindors stood behind her, laughing and pointing, "is that why she's no longer around?"

"What about your father? Did the nargles stole his brain or something?", one of the Gryffindors said.

She knew she wasn't the most popular kid in school, she knew she wasn't even close, but why tease her? Why make her feel weak when she's alone?

"You better shut it!"

A female voice broke the laughs, making the vulnerable Ravenclaw turned her head. A Slytherin girl with black choppy hair in layers had stood in front of the five lads. Luna couldn't see her eyes, but she felt they were full of tension.

"Calm down, Vi", one of the Hufflepuffs said with a grin to the not joking girl who stood in front of him with arms crossed and piercing dark blue eyes, and the black eye liner didn't help, "we're just having a little bit of fun till lunch is over."

"So you pick on a little girl for her broken family? What about yours?", she said slapping the chubby brown haired guy in the chest, "didn't your dad spent a month in one of those mental hospitals? Isn't he still bonkers? And you", she turned to a Gryffindor who chuckle, "mommy's boy, she has to sent you fresh undies every weak and checks on you in case you've wet the bed. And don't make me start with you", she pointed at a Hufflepuff who had this weird nerd hair style, "your mum still cuts your hair, I bet she picks up your underwear and matching socks too, right?", the girl grinned as the guys just glared at her, wanting to answer, "just get the fuck out of here and stop bothering her before I decide to go hard on you"

Luna slowly stood as she saw how the boys walked away, turning from the fiery Slytherin who came out of nowhere. She turned to her, making her give a little jump from the sudden turn and she went down the stairs. The girl stood in front of her, a few feet taller.

"You alright?", she asked with a sweet tone, compare to how she spoke to the guys

"I'm alright.", Luna answered, putting on a little smile

"I guess this isn't the first time someone teases you, huh?", the girl said as she crossed her arms again.

Right then Luna noticed something shined between the hairs of her bangs, two little silver balls on her left eyebrow. Where those, what the muggles call, piercings? Are they even allowed in Hogwarts?

"I'm use to it. I just know they like to pick on me because I look easy and because their lives are boring", she let out, making the girl chuckled.

"You got that right", the girl grinned at her before stretching her hand, "Violet, call me Vi though."

"Nice to meet you, Vi", Luna responded, shaking her hand, lightly, "Luna Lovegood. But I bet you already call me Loony like the others."

"Not really."

"It's fine if you do it. I won't get mad."

"I'm serious, I don't call you that."

"Oh…", Luna was surprised with her sincerity, "you must have a lot of friends, they knew your name. And I've seen you around with a lot of students."

"Yeah, I'm here and there. Most people just look for me, others say they know me just to look good."

"Why would people do that?"

"My father is this high business man in the muggle world, my mom works in the ministry and gets paid really well, so I'm rich in both words.", she said as she shrugged

"That doesn't seem bad."

"It get's tired when people use you and you're parents aren't around much. But that's when you know who you're real friends are sometimes.", Violet spoke with no care in the world, she sounded open minded and free, "anyways, I better go, I'm sure those blokes won't bother you again and if anyone else does, just say you will call me", Violet grinned as she sent Luna a wink and turned around, "nice socks by the way", Violet said turning around again with a smile, making Luna look at her socks as reaction. Luna then noticed Violet had green and black stripes socks like hers and short black lace-up combat-style boots with a buckle heel strap, a zipper on it's side and cone stud detailing instead of school shoes. Again, are those allowed? Luna thought.

Luna then gave her a little wave, knowing she didn't see it, but she felt she wasn't being polite if she didn't do it. When the tip of the cloak of the girl disappeared, flowing in the air, as she turned the corner and went up the stairs, Luna's smile became a tad bigger as her eyes looked down to the stairs Violet walked in. She held her notebook at the tip of her fingers, feeling it weightless for a reason. It's the first Slytherin that has been kind to her, maybe they are just too busy being kind to others, she thought when she realized it, but deep down she knew that wasn't true. Her heart was just too kind to label anyone as 'bad'. As she went up the stairs, she analyzed Violet's outfit. She noticed her tie wasn't as tight as others, her blouse was outside her skirt and vest, and the cloak was open and she had a chain on her skirt. She thought she looked good, along with those ball-ring things she was wearing on her eye brow.

"Luna", Harry said as she bumped with her when she came up the stairs, "how are you?"

"I'm good", she said with a little nod, "there are some weird stuff going around, aren't they?"

"Um…I guess.", Harry said, raising an eyebrow, curious of why the question, "for starters, Umbridge."

"Hm, yeah", she said with her little smile

"Have you had lunch yet?", he asked and she shook her head, "want to accompany me?"

"You don't have to ask if you don't want to, Harry"

"No, I want to Luna. Really.", he said with a little chuckle

She just kept her smile as he started to walked first and she skipped to his way to catch him. The rest of the day, Luna didn't get bothered, but she didn't see Violet again either. At night she lay in her bed, for some reason, remembering Violet's voice, shutting the guys' as she pushed them and talked back. Then how she turned to her with those deep eyes, the eyeliner helping them stand out of her light skin, like hers. She didn't dare to ask Harry if she knew about her, she was worried it was all part of her imagination and that she would just confused him more, or put stuff in his mind, he has enough already. When breakfast came to the second day back at Hogwarts, Luna skipped in the great hall with the warmth hitting her face, calming her and her hair jumping on her shoulders and back. She got the skipping down when she gave a few steps into the great hall and started to look where to sit. It was then when she spotted Violet, sitting on the Gyrffindor table, literally, her but was on the table with her feet, with the same combat boots, on the chairs and her arms on her knees. She was surrounded by the Weasley twins, Jordan Lee, and two Hufflepuffs she didn't really know the name.

"Loony just walked in", one of the Hufflepuffs said as Luna caught their attention. It didn't take long for Violet to slap his shoulder.

"Shut it"

"Violet?", Luna said, making everyone look

"Hi, Lu"

"How are you, loony?", Fred said with a grin before Violet slapped the back of his head and the others laughed. Luna just smiled.

"What's up?", Violet asked, turning her, but she didn't really know what to answer to that.

"It means how are you or what are you up to.", George said with a chuckle, "all the strange things she knows, but she can't figure that one out", he chuckled along with the others

"Alright, enough of the next one is getting canary cream on their lunch", Violet said pointing at their plates as they gave one last chuckled

"Well, I'm fine…I just wanted to thank you for yesterday.", Luna smiled with thankful eyes

"Hey, no problem. Really.", Violet smiled back to her

"Why is she thanking you, Vi?", Jordan said with a grin, "On the first day and you're already doing favors?"

"What kind?", George asked

"And may we get some?", Fred asked making the others laugh.

"Luna, are these two gits bothering you?", Ron said walking in with Hermione, who soon looked at Violet from up to down, but she just smiled at her.

"No.", Luna shook her head lightly with a smile and looked at Violet who smiled back.

"Miss. Dallow", McGonagall called as she walked by the table, "get your filthy butt down from there, this is not The Hog's Head."

Sighing, Violet got down from the table and stood on her feet. As McGonagall kept walking, Fred and George gasped.

"Violet Dallow, a Slytherin", Fred started with a grin

"Take orders from McGonagall", George kept it with the same grin

"The Gryffindor house master", Fred ended

"When she barely listens to Snape"

"The Slytherin house master"

They chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I don't wanna give her more hell. She had enough with Umbridge. Didn't you see how she was yesterday with her following her and talking rubbish.", She said moving her hands to shut them up, "I better get a move on", she said before grabbing a chocolate muffin, "I didn't do that essay Snape shoved up our arses on our first day.", she said and looked at Luna, "see you around, Luna"

With a smile, before she took a bite of her muffin, she walked away. Hermione stayed looking at her, not so impressed.

"She didn't laugh at you or anything, right?", Hermione asked Luna who shook her head

"She helped me yesterday."

"Don't tell me you already think badly about her, 'Mione." Ron said, "we know her since she was little. Her mum and our dad have worked together."

"Still, she seemed too comfortable with her butt on the table."

"She's like that", Fred said and George nodded, "but she's not bad"

"She's one of the nicest girls you can meet.", Jordan added

"But you have to _really_ meet her", the other Hufflepuff student said

"So you should really get to meet her", Ron suggested it with a chuckled, knowing it would never work

"Really funny", Hermione said

Luna didn't really talked, she just followed Hermione when she turned around to sit and he sat by her to have breakfast before Harry joined a bit after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's see where this friendship goes...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The first weekend came and everyone was doing their own thing in their common rooms. Except Luna who was on her way down to the forbidden forest at noon. The grass tickled her feet and got between her toes, giving her a sense of freedom. The cold wind blew in her hair as she went down the hill and entered the forbidden forest. The grass was now replaced with wet dirt, sticking in her toes, but she didn't mind. When she arrived to the herd of thestrals, she noticed someone else was already there. She saw the familiar back of the choppy black hair and under little black and white stripes that covered her chest, under it a black tank top covered the rest of her belly to her waist and then a pair of black ripped skinny jeans followed. She smiled when she saw the familiar boots too.

"Hello, Violet", she said getting close as Violet turned to her from petting a thestral

"Hi, Luna", she smiled at her and looked down quickly, "aren't you cold?"

"Why?"

"Your feet."

Luna looked down, as if she didn't know what Violet meant.

"Oh. I don't mind…besides, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared."

"Do you know who took them?", Violet asked, as she pass her hand trough her hair

"Nargles.", Luna said nodding and Violet gave her a weird look

"N-Nargles? What are nargles?"

"They are little thieves. Hard to spot though. But since I have my charm with me", she said grabbing her blue necklace that had a wooden butterbeer cork, "that's why they take away my stuff when I'm not in my room."

"Huh", Violet responded as she walked to her and took the cork in her hand, "interesting", she said before letting go

"So you can see them?", Luna said walking to the thestral Violet was petting and she followed, "The thestrals?"

"Yeah. You can too, I'm guessing.", Luna looked at her with a smile and nodded, "who do you know that has die or who have you seen?"

"My mum", she answered as her eyes looked to the ground

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright", she said with the same soft tone, "I was little…she was a great witch too."

"I bet you got that from here", Violet compliment her as they kept walking between the thestrals

"Dad says I did...who have you seen die?"

Violet then took a deep breath and looked around.

"I'm sorry if I offended you.", Luna apologies as she stopped walking and looked at her with an apologizing face

"Oh, no, no", Violet said as she stopped too, "it's um…it was about 3 years ago…I entered Hogwarts and…my little sister, she was a year younger and…she didn't got a letter…she wasn't a witch…she was really disappointed and I even thought on dropping out to not leave her alone during my second year…she was teased a lot because she always believed in magic. She even talked about some stuff she read on my books during the summer…then um…half way on my second year, after Christmas, before I went to say goodbye to her…she actually committed suicide."

"So young?"

"Yeah…when I entered the room", Violet kept talking as she started to walk and Luna followed, "there was a knife on the floor with blood…and she had a lot of cutes in her arms…she just went nuts…before she died…I held her in my arms, begging her to hold on…all she said was… 'I don't want you to go' before she just went to sleep for ever…I actually didn't return that year…on my third year my parents convinced me, saying that's what my sister really wanted…I knew they were right so I came back."

"I'm so sorry, Violet", Luna did felt bad, "I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's alright…", she said and put on a little smile, "on my third year, that's when I saw the thestrals."

"Even if it its sad…", Luna spoke looking at a thestral, "that you have to witness death to see them…they are still amazing creatures…they are really harmless…they are just different."

"I know right…I remembered I rode one on my third year…I was so curious after I saw them that I came down here a few days later and I just got on one and flew away…Hagrid wasn't too happy though.", she chuckled and Luna gave a light chuckled

"I've never got on one before."

"It's a great feeling. You feel…free."

Luna looked at her as she watched all the thestrals around her and ended up on her with a smile. The two girls walked side by side back to the castle to have some lunch and when Luna sat down, she saw that Violet sat beside her.

"You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to. I'm use to sit on my own."

"It's ok. I want to.", she said and gave her a tender smile

They started to eat as they had a talk about anything they could think of. Both figure they had things in common, the same way of thinking, some believes, and stuff they liked. But at the same time they were different, Luna was the type of girl who everything about her said 'innocence', who you would rather stay inside a Friday night with and just hang out. Violet was the opposite, you would like to hang out with her outside of your house; she didn't seem innocent at all. Weeks passed and both seemed to hit it off great. They would spend more time together, talk a lot and even became partners in the Dumbledore's Army meetings to practice their spells. Luna fell less in the comments people made behind her, one because almost every time Violet would shut who ever said them, and second because Violet remembered her she was better than that. Something about that girl would wake up wonders in Luna's mind. She even spent a night awake, just smiling as she remembered good times with her. December was already here and Luna has been more spaced out than ever.

"Are you alright, Luna?", Harry asked as he sat beside her in the great ring, "you've been…odd...er…you've even missed some spells in the meetings, some you were really good at."

"I'm sorry, Harry.", she said looking away from the sky to look at him, "I promised I'll do better starting today."

"You don't have to apologies. I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Yeah…Just been…thinking, that's all."

"Can I help you in something?"

"…maybe…have you ever get this funny feeling?...in your stomach?"

"…Like what? Are you sick?"

"When you see Cho…how do you feel?"

"Oh, um…funny."

"Yes, like that…"

"Are…are you saying you like someone?", Harry grinned to see his friend smile

"Maybe I do…"

"Well, who? If I can know.", Harry said in a apologetic way after he reacted to impulsive to know.

Luna didn't say. He just noticed her eyes traced all the way across the great ring. When he followed her eyes, she saw Fred, dragging Violet by her leg as she was dressed in purple pants with the chains all over the ground, her boots, and a black shirt with some weird muggles designs. She was just laughing as her hair wiped the grounds and George ran to them, shouting 'they are coming' before he picked Violet from ground by her wrist and both carried her to the bridge, her screams and laughs faded. After, Harry saw Angelina, Katie and Jordan, running and calling the twins. The laughs couldn't stay in their mouths.

"Y-you like Fred? Or George?"

"I don't think it's them, Harry."

"How can you think or…not think that-I mean…don't you know?"

"It's strange."

"I'm use to strange things with you by now, Luna"

He actually made her chuckled and he let out a laugh along with her. At dinner, Harry found Ron eating with his brothers and he joined them. He looked at them, remembering Luna's words and how she talked about. She said it wasn't them, at least he thinks she meant that. Maybe Jordan?

"Where's your friend, um, Violet?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Wondering around like always", Fred said as he ate

"Lately she has been missing dinner, then she steals all the sweets we get on our way to the common room.", George added with a grin

"Is she seeing anyone?", Ron suddenly asked, making the guys look at him

"You aren't falling in love are you, Rony?", George said crossing his arms

"She's just brilliant", Ron said with a chuckled, "but no"

"Good, it'll never work", Fred said and Ron's face turned to confused and a bit mad.

"And why not? Do you like her or something?"

"Who didn't?", George said looking at his brother who nodded

"Around third year, she changed…since then, boy…aren't guys going crazy?"

"We even fell for it ourselves, right, Freddie?", Fred gave another nod

"So, why isn't she with anybody?", Harry asked, curious to the twins grins

"After she teased us"

"We found out"

"She doesn't like lads"

"It's the ladies that attract her"

Ron and Harry looked at each other with wide open eyes. First time to find out that in Hogwarts, at least for them.

"Look, Georgie, they look just like us", Fred teased

"Are you serious?", Ron asked, coming from the surprised

"Wicked, huh?", George joked

"Wait then…", 'I don't think it's them, Harry', Luna's voice rang in his ears, it all clicked and a smile came across his face

"Are you sure you can just say that about her?" Ron asked, curious and worried that what they said might have been too private.

"She said she doesn't mind if people find out"

"But she doesn't want it published"

"If people find out, they find out."

"She just…gives a damn, really"

Ron and Harry were still taking it in. A girl like her seemed like the one who had all the guys behind her, but had that one guy who she would go after. Turns out it can be a girl. Christmas vacations were her and this was the last Dumbledore's Army meeting. It has been a week since Harry found out about Violet, but still haven't told Luna. He figured he wanted to find out for himself if Luna did felt something for Violet. His hypothesis was right, Luna said she would go back to normal, casting spells perfectly, but she failed. Violet would help her, and he could notice Luna's smile changing, for the better, when she got closer to her. He also noticed Violet could make her laugh, not the usual light chuckled she gave, actual laughs came out of those tiny lips. When the meeting was over, everyone left and Harry thought it was the chance to tell Luna, but when she said goodbye and wished him a Merry Christmas, before he could stop her, Fred and George caught him with some ideas for Umbridge with his products.

"Luna", Violet called, she had taken the meeting in her casual clothes, red pants, closed shoes, and a black jacket closed, "I'm leaving on tonight's train, I just wanted to say goodbye, for now"

"Oh, nice of you to think of me", Luna felt the corners of her lips lifting higher, more then usual.

"Well, see you in a few weeks, Happy Christmas"

She leaned to her and Luna felt her body got paralyzed, as if they just hit her with a full body binding curse. Violet's lips fell on her cheek, almost touching the corner of her lips. Luna thought it was just her, but it looked like Violet also noticed. She looked at her, with desiring eyes, in a tender way and she grinned before going down again. This time, her lips met hers, completely and she stayed paralyzed. When her lips got apart, Violet kept her grin and her eyes were twinkling. Luna felt her cheek burning and fireworks running down her body, starting from her lips. She felt that funny feeling she had talked about with Harry, but stronger. Violet just kept her grin as she gave a few steps back and turned around to walk away from her. Luna stayed there, alone, touching her lips and feeling the sparks still flowing over them. Then she smiled, she couldn't have had a better Christmas present.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're still reading :)**

**Thanks for the favs and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Christmas vacation seemed to last forever since Violet's lips touched Luna's. She didn't even know if to write her a letter or something, telling her how she felt. And a lot of letters from Violet were pilling up on Luna's desk. Two days before Christmas eve, she got another one; telling her she missed her and that she wanted to see her at the Leaky Cauldron to give her something around 5pm and then maybe have a walk around Diagon.. Luna started to wonder if to go or not since the Violet on that letter didn't sounded as the Violet that wrote to her on the first letter. What if she was tired of Luna? Or mad for her not answering any of her letters. The day before Christmas was here and Luna was determined on going, she figured it was best to tell her in person than by a letter. The clock was almost on 5 and her father was not home and he doesn't like it when she leaves the house alone and empty. Around 4:46pm, Luna wrote a letter to him and placed it on the dinning table, telling him she had to leave, but will be back real quick. She threw on a jacket and ran out to the nearest town, finding a taxi to take her to London. When she arrived, she stormed inside Leaky and looked around for a familiar face, nothing.

"Excuse me", she asked the bar tender, "what time is it?"

"Ah, 5:45pm, dear", he said, nicely.

She just nodded, disappointed, but still tried to give him a smile. She turned around to face the crowd again, nothing. 5:45? She asked herself, it couldn't have been that late. She ran out of Leaky and entered Diagon, it wasn't that crowded since people were already at their homes, getting ready for Christmas Eve and the alley was about to close. Luna was at Gringots already, it looked empty from out side and the alley was quiet, only whispers and voices from afar were breaking the silence. It was when her foot touched something, making her look down to the snow and catch a purple box with the half of an N and an A. Curious, she went down and grabbed the box, shaking it a bit and letting the snow fall to show 'Luna', in Violet's hand writing. She opened the box and found a home made necklace with pears in purple, blue and red tones and in the middle it had a boned wing, reminding Luna of a thestral's wing. She found a bench to sit on, feeling weak and a knot in her stomach. A sniff came out of her, along with a tear. She wiped it away and looked at her tiny fingers sticking out of her fingerless gloves.

"Luna?", a familiar voice said, but it was male, killing her hopes, "what are you doing here?", Harry asked, sitting beside her and Ron came, along with Fred, George and a worried Molly.

"Dear, why are you all alone here, in Christmas eve?", asked Molly.

"I-um…", she couldn't get her words together.

"Are you alright?", Harry asked.

"Y-yeah, I just got lost, that's all."

"Oh, not to worry, I'll get Arthur and we'll take you home.", said Molly before walking away.

"Luna…", Harry talked again, getting her attention, "I…I saw Violet…", Luna looked at him, with hope.

"Where?"

"About 10 minutes ago…we, we bumped with her and she looked-"

"Disappointed.", George finished.

"Hurt.", Fred added.

"Guys.", Ron said to them.

"It's not to make her feel bad, but…we know she liked you, a lot. She told us before she left Hogwarts, after you kissed."

"She came to say goodbye to us and told us everything."

"You knew she wanted to see me?", Luna asked, almost whispering and the twins nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I took so long to even know what I felt and when I decided to come, my father wasn't home to bring me, I ended up leaving alone and even then I swear the clock said 4:46pm. I had time to get here."

"Just write to her as soon as you get home.", Fred suggested it, "heads up"

"She's a bit stubborn"

"But she might accept your apology."

Luna just gave everyone a weak smile before Molly and Arthur arrived. They all took Luna to her house, Harry told Xelophilius he invited her to Diagon, and that it was important, but he was just happy she was fine. Luna barely closed her eyes that night while she wore the necklace Violet made for her. The next morning she just put on a smile for her father and passed Christmas faking. Luckily Harry sent her a letter, wishing her Merry Christmas along with Ron's wishes too. School was here again and Luna was walking around the train, looking for Violet, but she just bumped with Fred and George, who told her they haven't seen her or heard from her. She ended up with Harry and Neville on a compartment while Ron and Hermione were on prefect duty. When the welcome feast started, Luna's eyes hit the Slytherin table, and no sign of Violet. She grabbed the boned wings on her fist; tight, wishing Violet would just appear. The next morning, she hit the great hall, early and nothing. She sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione, just to talk and they tried to avoid the subject since they saw no recovery on Luna's face. To them, came a panting Ginny.

"Ron! You have to come, Neville told me Fred and George are in the hospital wing. George was attacked."

"What? By who?", Ron asked, getting up.

"He didn't say, come on!", Ginny said before starting to run again.

The four of them followed Ginny until they got to the hospital and saw George, paralyzed on a bed and Fred sitting beside him.

"What happened?", Ron asked, arriving at the bed. Fred stayed looking at George, with out moving, and he looked disappointed.

"It was Violet.", when Luna heard that, her eyes opened wider for a second, her jaw opened to speak, but she didn't have words to say, "we found her, after looking all bloody morning, she was down at the lake. Smoking and drinking. There were already about 3 burned cigars on the ground and 2 bottles, she was a bit drunk, you could tell.", he turned to face them, "we tried to talk to her, but she yelled at us. George went for the cigar and bottle and that's when she snapped at him and jinxed him.", he turned back to George, "she has never done anything like that…and she looked messed up. Her eyeliner was a mess, her robes were too and her hair, her eyes looked red. She just wasn't Vi anymore."

"D-did she say what was wrong?", Luna finally asked, making everyone look and the room went silence for a bit.

"No", Fred shook his head, "she just said it was none of our business and that she couldn't wait to get out of here."

"Where is she?", Luna asked.

"She just ran out to the forest after she jinxed him. Didn't see her again since I had to bring him up here."

"She better apologies.", Ginny snapped, "out family has been nothing, but bloody good to her and her parents. You two are her best friends and look what she did."

In that finished, Luna stormed out, making them look at her again. Harry called for her, but she didn't stop. Her body almost fell and rolled down hill due to her momentum. She stopped halfway, spotting a thestral, flying, kind of funny, and someone was on it. When she saw he was about to land, her feet started to run again. She soon saw a few thestrals, minding their own business. Her body suddenly froze when she saw Violet, thrown on the ground, in a complete mess, just like Fred described her; eye liner all over her cheeks, hair and clothes a mess, and her body looked weak, thinner too. She got closer and spotted a cigar between her fingers, she took it and threw it away, far from her Vi. She got on her knees beside her and started to shake her, but Violet didn't move.

"Is someone in here?", a voice called, making Luna look behind, "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Please, take her to the castle. I think she fell of a thestral.", she cried as Hagrid got closer.

"What?"

"She's barely breathing.", Luna started to sound paranoid.

Hagrid took Violet on his arms and both walked back to the castle. When they reached the hospital wing, George was already moving, following Madam Pomfrey's instructions to move his feet and arms. Hagrid coming in caught everyone's attention, and their eyes opened wide when they saw Violet. He lay her down on the bed next to them, making George get down and walking closer with Fred and Harry. Luna had been the first since Hagrid placed Violet there.

"What happened?", Fred asked, worried.

"I think she fell of a thestral.", Luna answer while Pomfrey went to check on her. In a few minutes of silence, she had the answers.

"No broken bones, no bruises. My guess is the thestral landed and she fainted right there, falling off him, but it wasn't a big impact.", her face didn't seem to pleased or relief.

"But why did she faint?" Harry asked.

"This girl is intoxicated.", everyone opened their eyes wide again.

"But…we just saw her with about 3 bottles when we looked for her."

"That's all she took to the lake. I'm guessing she has had more than that in just this morning. We have to see if she has taken any other stuff. You two are prefects, right?", she looked at Ron and Hermione, who nodded, "go to her room and see if you can find anything. I'll give you a letter in case Professor Snape is around. Hagrid, do me the favor and call Dumbledore."

Hagrid gave a nod before the four of them left. Luna walked even closer and grabbed Violet's hand, it was almost cold, making her feel empty. Harry walked around the bed to reach her and place a hand on her back, comforting her. After a few minutes, Hermione came back, not too happy, along with Ron who was carrying a smaller trunk than what they use for their things.

"We found some stuff.", Ron said, placing the box on the bed beside Violet and everyone got closer.

Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh and everyone else stood speechless to all the bottles of muggle beers and pill bottles.

"That's not all", Hermione said, getting her hands up and showing them a little black box, like the one you give a ring it, she opened it after a second and showed a razorblade.

Fred and George quickly reached for Violet's wrists, making Luna let go of her hand. They rolled up her sleeves, but they saw nothing, her skin was still clear.

"This is practically a suicide toy box", commented Pomfrey as she took the black box and put it inside of the trunk, closing it after and taking it. At that moment, Dumbledore came in, "all of you, you can go now. She needs to be taken care of."

Hermione and Ron hesitated, but they were the first ones to start walking. Fred and George slowly moved, with out taking their eyes off Violet. Harry grabbed Luna's hand and started to pull her slowly, feeling Luna made a bit of strength to stay. Luna headed to her room, not wanting to deal with her world at the moment; she just wanted her normal Vi again. Before lunch, she headed to the hospital again with eyes already on Violet's direction. She saw her, laying down, with arms on her stomach and her eyes open, looking at the ceiling.

"Vi…", Luna's sweet voice broke the silence and made her look.

Luna walked closer, feeling relief of having those eyes looking at her again, but her body was trembling in fear.

"What do you want?", a cold tone came from Violet's lips.

"To see you…", Luna reached her bed, but still left a feet between, "are you ok?"

"Yes.", she answered, looking back at the ceiling.

"…Vi…why? Is it because I didn't show?-I did. I was late, I'm sorry-"

"I needed you…you didn't answer my letters. None of them. Not even to ask what was wrong."

"I was still processing…the kiss you gave me before Christmas…it was…it was amazing."

"Well forget it.", Violet turned her cold stare at her again, "it means nothing now.", Luna couldn't tell if she was lying, but it was hurting her to see her this way, "Leave."

"Vi, please-"

"Leave me alone, Loony."

Hearing that 'loony' has never hurt her so bad as this one did, still she obeyed; feeling her eyes starting to drown, she didn't want Violet to see her cry. Luna turned around and she wanted to just walk out, but she ended up running. On her way out, two figures bumped her arms, but she didn't stop. Fred and George stood at the door, looking at Luna and then at Violet. When she looked up to the ceiling again, a tear ran down from the corner of her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**One more chapter to go :) hope you've liked it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The D.A. meeting was almost over and Fred and George wanted to ask Luna what happened, but they saw her so distracted, they didn't think it'll do her well. Harry was waiting for the last few minutes of practice, looking into the Marauders' Map. He spotted Violet's name, just in front of the room of requirement, and her feet marks were odd. She was walking in almost zig zags and close to the walls.

"Luna! Can you come here for a second?", he called across the room, catching her attention.

"Yes, Harry?", she put on a fake smile, but he wasn't buying it. Instead of telling her, he showed her the map. Her eyes opened wider and her lips opened to speak, but she shut them again.

"Go check on her."

She hesitated, but it was killing her not speaking to Violet, or know what's wrong with her. When she was out, Violet pointed at her with an open smile, then at the door that was dissolving in the walls.

"I-I know I wasn't crazy", she said, standing weakly, "I know there was a big ass door there.", she let out a laugh and almost fell if it wasn't for the wall behind her.

"V-Vi?", Luna got closer, "are you drunk?"

"Well… I'm not sober!", she said, opening her arms in the air and laughing.

"Ranger and Woseyl didn't do a good job looking.", she took out a little bottle from her pocket and sip it down her throat.

"No, please, Vi!"

Luna gave a jump to reach for the bottle, but Violet moved and pushed her to the wall, facing her and making her look up to her eyes. Violet got her head down and their mouths were close; the liquor smell has never been so inviting to Luna.

"Loony…you're too sweet for me…", her hand went to Luna's neck, freezing her and making her blush, "still…I want you…I can't fucking get you out…"

"V-Vi…?", Luna thought she was just saying it because she was drunk, but she has heard people are most honest under the boost.

Violet's lips rubbed Luna's, making them tremble and wanting to just complete the kiss; but a sound behind Violet caught her, she saw the doors appearing again. She grabbed Violet's hand and took her away to another corridor to hide. Everyone left the room and Harry was last, still looking at the map, with a smirk on his face, looking to the way they had left. He closed the map with the usual 'Mischief Managed' as he walked away. Luna peaked her head out to catch the doors still opened, good, because she needed the room. She dragged Violet, who was laughing and letting out some 'weeee's' as if it was a rollercoaster. The doors quickly closed right behind them and Violet twirled around.

"Look at this place-it's HUGE!", she screamed, causing echo, but Luna couldn't contain her smile and she kept blushing, remembering how her breath felt so close to her mouth and how she treated her; Luna was embarrassed to admit she liked it, "it's all for us.", Violet's voice turned to seductive before she gave a spin and looked at Luna, who gave a little jump.

Violet smiled at her as she walked closer, Luna had space to walk away, but her body was just frozen. Violet's hands grabbed her neck, pulling her to her body and Luna's hands stopped to her breasts, making her blush even more. Violet noticed and she let out a laugh.

"You're so cute, Loony"

Lune looked up to catch just a glimpse of her before she leaned down and kissed her, deeply. Her fingers twirled in her golden locks, sending sparks down Luna's body, something that she has felt for the first time and something she loved, but still felt embarrassed being the first time she's in this situation and with a girl. Violet slowly sat on the floor and stretched her hand, with a shaking hand, Luna accepted it. When they made contact, Violet pulled her until Luna was sitting on her lap. Violet's hand went to her hair, neck, cheeks and arms, before she went to kiss her again.

"You aren't as innocent as I thought, Loony", she whispered in her ear as she kissed around it and Luna felt her hold body was blushing and she felt it burning, a soothing fire though.

Violet's finger turned Luna's head to her again to find her lips. Luna's hands grabbed Violet's neck, it was her who was pulling Violet now; by that, she grinned in the kiss and let out a teasing chuckle, making Luna's body tremble one more time. Violet let go of Luna and started to unbutton her blouse, something Luna didn't notice until she grabbed her hands and placed them over her naked chest and Luna felt her skin and her bra. Slowly she stopped kissing her, wanting to look down, but she was hesitating. Violet let go of another teasing chuckle. Luna finally looked down and found her breasts, tight up in a black bra with green boarding. They looked even bigger than with the blouse on and she was starting to imagine how they would look if she took it off. Violet interrupted her thoughts with another kiss again before she went to her ear, breathing heavily.

"You're _my_ Loony."

Luna felt honored to be called that at the moment and couldn't help smiling. Violet went to her lips again, but only for a second. Luna felt she was letting go and laying back. When she opened her eyes, she caught her laying back completely to the floor, but she was breathing normally; she had fallen asleep. Luna couldn't help letting out a chuckle and covered her mouth. Violet still look too inviting even when she wasn't moving. Luna just got up, grabbed her cloak that was still laying beside her bag on a corner and covered Violet before she lay beside her and cuddle closer. Violet woke up the next morning and she saw the chandelier over her spinning. Her head was about to explode and she felt like vomiting her guts. She slowly got up, making the cloak hit her lap; that's when she noticed it. She took it in her hands and saw the Ravenclaw logo, then she noticed her blouse was open. Gasping she looked around for anything, she saw a plate of sausages, bacon, eggs, French toasts, pancakes with butter, fruits and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Vi.", a voice made her look up, it was Luna with a smile walking to her, "how are you feeling?"

"Ah…I want to shot myself on the head and end this headache.", she answered before grabbing the cup of coffee and Luna sat in front of her. "Luna?", she asked after a minute and got her attention, "did I…did I do something to you?"

"…Well-"

"I'm sorry.", she soon responded, "I'm sorry if I did something to you…"

"…It's ok…it wasn't anything bad…", Luna blushed again, not believing she said that. Violet looked at her and saw Luna's eyes shining more than ever, she couldn't contain her smile either.

"As long as we didn't…cross the line…I wouldn't want it to do it drunk."

"No, we didn't cross it. Don't worry, Vi."

Violet just kept her silence as she drank her coffee.

"Just…answer me…why did you started to drink and smoke?…Have you taken those pills too?", Violet took hesitation, but after she saw how well Luna has taken care of her, she deserved an explanation.

"…when I got home…my parents were divorced…they never told me until my mom came to pick me up, alone.", Luna's eyes showed worried and shock, "she said dad just ran out on her…I called dad…he said it was because mom cheated on him…and that he will take me in the summer…he just wants a time to be alone."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not the worse…my mom invited the guy she was cheating with to live with us…he is a douche. I hate him…he wastes her money, he yells at me and her, he…he even tried to rape me when he found out I didn't like guys.", Luna felt her blood running and burning when she heard that, her little hands turned into deadly fists over her lap and her lips twitched.

"What happened then?"

"He wasn't able because I ran out of the house. Came back the next day and my mom went nuts on me. Didn't even let me explain."

"What about…the razorblade?", Violet looked at her, trying to act dumb, "Hermione and Ron found one, but when Fred and George checked your wrists, you had no scars…I just want to know if you have cut?"

In second of tension, Violet sighed and took the cloak off her lap to lift her skirt, showing her thighs. Luna's eyes opened in shock to see scars, old and new, damaging those light, soft, looking thighs of hers.

"That's awful, Vi…I'm so sorry I didn't answer your letters…I do care about you a lot…more than anyone I've ever cared for."

Violet looked to her and Luna smiled, before she leaned over the food and gave her a kiss. It was so warm and it didn't look like it was coming from Luna Lovegood. After she got apart, Violet slowly opened her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Eat, you look too thin and weak. The nargles will think you're an easy target.", Luna said after she got her lips inside her mouth for a second.

Violet just smiled at her for a few seconds before she started to dig in the sausages and bacon strips. She never unbuttoned back her blouse while she was there, making it hard for Luna to focus on anything else but her chest that was shinning with a bit of sweat, Violet didn't notice, being too busy devouring everything Luna brought her. After the next couple of days Violet gave up all her beers, pills and anything sharp she had use to cut, wanting to show Luna she was going to change and trusted her. She has also been eating normally and both have been closer than ever, talking whenever the other needs it. Mostly Violet avoids the chat and goes directly to Luna's lips, saying she just can't get enough of her Loony. Luna blushes every time she feels something new in their meetings; like the one time she was laying on the floor of the room of requirements and Violet was lying on top of her and her lips ran down her little neck. Even if her body was red and warm of embarrassment, the feeling she was experimenting was far from any universe she knows of. Even with all of Violet's game, she never crossed the line; she still wanted Luna to have that "innocent" side that drives her mad. They still had their sweet moments were they would talk for real and just hold hands, even in public. Violet's hand would slid over to Luna's and catch it in a tight grip, not wanting to let go. While they were in a D.A. meeting, Harry was teaching them the patronus charm.

"Think of something happy?", Luna repeated Harry to herself before looking at Violet a few feet away, waving her wand.

"Expeto Patronum!", Violet shouted and a beautiful, silver eagle flew out to Luna's direction and surrounded her before disappearing.

Luna looked at Violet who was smiling at her, but at the same time daring her to do it better. Luna closed her eyes for a minute, remembering anything happy. The friends she has made here, her father, the good moments with her mother when she was young, and Violet. Her face glowed in her mind when she first saw her, her lips, how they felt on hers, how her body felt too, making her blush again.

"Expeto patronum", she said in a dulcet tone.

Silver swirls started to form together until a hare was created and started to hop around to Violet, surrounding her, making her laugh, and then going all around the room, over people's heads. Violet bit her lip, admitting her little Loony had beaten her. The room started to tremble and the lights started to twinkle, making everyone stop smiling and worry, especially Harry. The hare stopped hopping too and disappeared. Sounds of explosions were heard and it didn't take long before Violet stood in front of Luna, with wand raised, along with Fred and George. A hole was made on the wall and Umbriged was shown, along with a few Slytherins and Draco dragging in Cho, now everyone knew they were screwed.

"Go to your common room and stay there." Violet said to Luna, holding her hands while everyone from D.A. walked back to their common rooms. "Go to your room and just be careful of Umbridge."

"What about you?" Luna seemed worried. "You're the only Slytherin here, they will sure give you a hard time."

"Don't worry about me." By now it was just Violet, Luna, Fred, George and Harry on the stairs. "Just go." She pushed Luna up the stairs before turning to Harry again. "Harry, you should be more careful too." She sounded serious.

"Too late." A proud voice came from the corridor, along with a grin. The four of them turned to see Draco along with his fellow Slytherins; Luna had stopped half way in the stairs to watch when she heard the voice. "Professor Umbridge wants Potter to go to Dumbledore's office. _Now._" Harry just glared at him before he passed by. "And you!" Draco got closer to Violet, making Fred and George give a step closer and Harry stop and turn. "How dare you mix up in all of this? Where's your pride? Do you know how this makes us all look?"

"Slytherin got stained since the name Malfoy got sorted into it."

"Open your eyes. Potter will lead you to nowhere. Less this blood traitors." He looked at Fred and George.

"What do you care? They have more courage and heart than you have on one fiber."

"We can save you from what's to come, just ask for it. But it'll cost you." Draco grinned before looking to his friends who grinned too.

"No-"

Before she added anything else, the tip of Draco's tie lifted up, getting up on the air, at the same time chocking him and slamming him against the wall behind him, hitting the paintings and making the portraits groan and argue. Everyone looked up to see Luna with wand raised and a glare on her eyes, with no fear. Violet gave her a proud smile and even Fred and George grinned. Violet was snapped back when Goyle ran by her to get Luna. Violet acted quick and pulled his cloak, slamming him to the stairs.

"Over my dead body!" Violet yelled at him from above as she walked to the stairs and stood in Luna's way.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned around to see Umbridge at the entrance, annoyed and mad.

"Potter, come with me. The others to your dormitories until you are called. As for Draco and the rest of the group, go to the hospital wing. You will be rewarded anyways."

Draco grinned, even if he was in pain, along with the other Slytherins. Umbridge walked away, followed by Harry who hesitated. Then Draco and his friends left for the hospital and, even if they didn't want to, Luna and Violet got apart to their dormitories and Luna listened to Violet, she didn't talk to anyone, she just went directly to her room and stayed in her bed. Everyone from Dumbledore's Army did have their punishment soon. Locked up in the great hall with Umbridge, using their own blood to write as the phrase got carved in their hands. Violet had her hand in a first, turning white and making more blood than it was suppose to come out. She looked behind to watch Luna, holding her pain, and she could see the crimson lines stand out in her snow white hand. She raised her body more and opened her lips to speak, but this strength from the air forced her to turn her head back to her paper, hurting her and making her groan. Luna, along with Harry, Fred, George and others, looked at her, then at Umbridge who had her wand out, pointing at Violet who let out a scream as her neck turned red. She felt she was being chocked as also pulled down, plus the pain in her hand became stronger, like fire had just burst out of the scars. The pain suddenly stopped, making her collide on the desk and a few gasped and wanted to get up, but they were afraid of being treated as Violet. Violet just lay there, watching the blood from the wounds slip down to the paper, staining it and a tear slipped out from the corner of her eye, making quick contact with the wood from the desk. When it was over, she was the first one to get up with aching neck and hand. Luna, along with Fred and George followed her. Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up, along with Neville and Ginny.

"Vi?"

"That bitch's going to get it." Violet said, with out stopping. "She went to far now and she will regret everything she did just now to every one of us."

"I like where this is going, Fred."

"Me too, George." Both smirked, wanting to hear more.

"And you two are just perfect for the job." She turned to them with a smile.

"What job?" Hermione asked stopping.

"Vi, what are you planning?" Luna asked.

"Fred, George, I'll take you on that offer of yours," both smiled bigger, "but we have to make it big."

"What is she talking about?" Ginny asked.

"You all should go back to your dormitories now." Fred said, giving his sister a light push, with a not so innocent smile.

"We'll be right up." George joined in the same smile.

"I'm just leaving before I get into more trouble." Hermione said walking away.

"To much for the princess to handle, I see." Violet joked before turning to Luna, who had a look of wonder, Violet just leaned to her and kissed her. "Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight; think you can get away, Loony?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Luna smiled.

"Oh, night." George started. "That's when she gets a bit crazy, Loony."

"Crazier." Fred corrected and Violet just smirked.

"And watch it!" Violet pointed at them. "I call it on Loony." The twins chuckled before she turned to Luna again.

"For you, yes, Vi." Luna said it so sweet, and the words just slipped; she blushed after she said and Violet chuckled.

"Move along now." Violet finished, giving her a light push to get her to walk.

With a laugh, Luna started to walk away, she was the last one already. When she looked back to check on Violet, she gave Fred and George a nod with a smile as they talked and the three of them suddenly ran out the other direction. Luna was just now hoping Violet would be careful, if she got caught, Umbridge could treat her worst than what she did, Luna couldn't handle that again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before it was midnight, Luna was already up in the astronomy tower. In her usual light blue short that took up to her thighs and her white shorts that flew over her legs, almost to her knees. She started to stare up to the moon and the stars, letting the wind blow her hair back with out a sound. She felt a grin coming, making her turn to face Violet, her eyes opened wide when she saw her pajama. A black tank top and black shorts, shorter than hers and marked her curves. To cover her feet she had her usual black and green stripe socks to her knees.

"You look so cute." Violet commented, getting closer.

"And you…" Luna just blushed when the first words that came to mind were '_bloody_ _hot_'. Violet just let out a short laugh when she reached her.

"I wanted to tell you that…" Violet took a pause and grabbed Luna's hand. "I'm leaving."

"Well yes, I know that Vi."

"You do?" Violet asked, curious yet surprised.

"Yes. This is your last year. I'm ready for it."

"Ah, no. That's not what I meant, Loony. Um, I'm leaving sooner."

"…Sooner?" Luna's smile faded. "How sooner?"

"Possibly…by tomorrow this hour I'll be long gone from here."

"Tomorrow?" Luna let her hand slip from Violet's.

"Understand. Umbridge has me to the edge, a lot of people are. Fred, George and I have a plan to make her pay and the students just let go."

"…I understand, Vi." Even if she did, she looked disappointed.

"But…I'm willing to stay if you want me to." Violet smiled at her, letting her know she meant it.

"R-really?" Luna's eyes shined again.

"Yes. Luna, I've…I've liked other girls, but there's something about you that I just can't let go." Violet took both of Luna's hands this time. "You're really special and I love you, Luna."

Luna looked up to Violet, she felt the words were nothing, but truth. The moment took over her, making her get on her toes and just give in to Violet, who accented her lips, gladly.

"Go." Luna whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to be free, Violet. And this year hasn't been so good for you. Having Umbridge on your arse can't be pleasant." Violet chuckled and shook her head. "Just promise me you won't go back to your mother's if that guy is there."

"No. I will stay at Fred and George's until my dad look for me when summer starts."

"Then you should go, Vi."

"Are you really ok with this? I don't mind staying if you ask me and want me to."

"No, go."

Violet finally smiled comfortable, knowing Luna was being honest. Her hands took her cheeks in to pull her for a sweet kiss.

"I got you something, just in case." Violet said, looking in the tiny pocket her short had and took out two necklaces. A half moon and a star in silver that when together, the star rests in the tips of the moon. Violet stretched the half moon to Luna, who took it with a smile. "When ever you need me, just wrap your first around it, really tight, and I will come."

"How?"

"Wizardry, Loony." Violet smirked at her. "Made them a while ago for the summer, but I figure to give them now since I'm leaving. Just when you need me, do what I said and I'll come running…or flying." Luna smiled bigger, knowing Violet took the effort to think about her this way made her feel special.

"Thank you. I will take great care of it." Luan said, taking it in her first, letting Violet know she needed her now.

Both crossed stares, tender and desiring. Violet walked closer and connected their lips together and pinning her to the wall behind. Violet's hand went to Luna's neck and Luna's grabbed her wrists, along with the necklace still dangling from one of her hands. Violet's hands went down, tracing Luna's curves until she reached under her shirt and lay them on her waist, just holding her. Luna got shivers from her touch, a long with waves of tickles that she liked. The following day, Violet was dragging Luna down the hill while everyone had breakfast. Luna just went with it, along with a smile. They reached the herd of the thestrals and went directly to one. Volet started to caress it as he responded to her touch.

"This is Aria." She told Luna. "She's the thestral I rode in my third year, and the one I rode the other day too. She's my favorite."

"She's really pretty." Luna said, caressing the creature too.

"C'mon"

Violet went to Luna and helped her get on Aria. Then she climbed behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Luna felt secure with Violet around her; they could be at war and she would feel protected with her. Aria did a little run before spreading her wings and flying, taking them away from the forest and over the lake. Some locks of Luna's hair would be in Violet's face, but she didn't mind a bit, the smell was too sweet to be a bother. They went faster and Luna let out a few laughs, along with Violet who had her head resting on Luna's shoulder, wanting to be closer to her. Aria landed back at the forest, about half an hour later, and Luna and Violet shared a smile. Luna's hand looked for Violet's hand, to guide her back to the castle. When time for first period came, Violet took Luna apart while everyone went up to their classrooms.

"Maybe um, maybe I won't get a chance to say goodbye so…I just wanted to say it now." She said, caressing Luna's cheek and she nodded. "Try to stay out of trouble. I won't be here to help you." Both girls chuckled, breaking, feeling they were about to let some tears out.

"I will. You should stay out of trouble, Vi. Don't get Fred and George in trouble either." Luna said and Violet laughed.

"I won't. Remember the necklace, Loony. I _will_ come if anything." She kissed Luna's forehead, tenderly. "Be careful with Umbridge around."

Luna gave a soft nod before Violet kissed her, it was short and it left Luna wanting more, but she knew the more she would get it will make her beg Violet to stay. Lunch period was here and everyone was down at the great hall eating. Luna sat by Harry since Violet wasn't around, and she needed the comfort. Fred and George weren't at the table either, her guess was that they were already miles from here.

"Did you hear that?" Ron said after he stopped eating for a bit.

"I don't hear anything." Hermione said.

Luna and Harry looked at each other, just to hear a _boom_. The great hall started to go silent as another boom sounded, closer, but it wasn't coming from the entrance, but from the teacher's table, back from the trophy room. In seconds, the door opened and Violet came out, panting and running in casual clothes and a messenger bag around her, along with a belt that hold on to pocket, like if she was at war.

"Here I am Umbridge!" She yelled as she ran in front of the table and raised her hand to sound a muggle air horn, pushing down the top to make a loud sound come out of it. One that irritated Umbridge. "Come and get me, sweet heart!"

Violet started to run down the great hall and every one gasp when Umbridge got her wand out, making Violet get ready and take out her wand too and stopped in the middle of the path. Luna gave a jump when Umbridge walked in front of the table, but Harry held on to her, preventing her from helping. Violet dropped the horn and got her hand in one of the pockets of the belt, taking out little color balls.

"What do you think you're doing?" Umbridge asked, mad.

Violet just smirked with first closed before she threw them over Umbridge, making fireworks blow out and the sparkles fall over Umbridge. Umbridge threw a spell at her, but Violet apparated and appeared behind her.

"Looking for me?" Violet said, teasingly before dropping her messenger bag and pointing her wand at it.

She made a run for it after she launched a little flame to the bag, Umbridge's eyes opened wide as she backed away when she noticed the pyrotechnics in the bag. In seconds, the great hall ceiling was, to say, on fire. Sparks everywhere, fireworks exploding, sounds all around and people screaming, majority cheering. Luna looked around for Violet and saw her at the entrance, just smiling. She took out another air horn and blew it. In a second, Fred and George entered flying in their brooms and George gave Violet hers. They swung their wands and the food flew out of the plates. All the teachers were now hiding under the table or had gone to the back, letting Umbridge take care of it. People cheered more when they saw Fred and George making more riots. Luna's eyes twinkled with the colors and lights, even more when Violet flew low and in front of her and she caught her winking at her. Her, along with Fred and George, formed a triangle, flying close to the floor, spotting Malfoy and his two guards. With their Whiz-bangs in had, scaring them, making them run and look for protection. The three of them reached the ceiling again and George threw another to the air before they flew away from it. A dragon of sparks was form and it's eyes were set on Umbridge. The dragon roar and Umbridge started to run as it flew behind her. That's when the students stayed close to the tables to not get in the way. When the dragon reached Umbridge and 'ate her', the sparks flew out, targeting the decrees that were up on the walls. Umbridge appeared, cover in dust, burn clothes and her hair was also a mess. Violet flew over her, while Fred and George by her sides. Every student followed, surrounding her until they reached the ring. People clapped and watched as they flew away, leaving behind a W in sparks, Violet added a smaller V, making Luna laugh alone as she kept her eyes on her star flying away.

At night, Luna was at the astronomy tower by herself, in her pajamas and the half moon necklace Violet had given her the night before. When she reached the edge to view everything around Hogwarts, her hand slithered all the way up her body, until she reached the necklace and her fingers curled around it. Her eyes closed as she sighed. She could feel her heart pounding, calling Violet. A gush of wind flew her hair back and her eyes suddenly opened with a smile, but no one was there. She looked around to see if Violet was on her way, but nothing. Luna's head went low as she turned and hugged herself, feeling alone and cold.

"I just left." She heard Violet's voice with a chuckle.

When she turned around, there she was, sitting on the half wall made of stone, risking her life; if she leaned back too much she would fall, Luna thought.

"God, Loony, I thought I was the needy one in this relationship." Violet grinned as Luna walked to her.

"I just wanted to see you, one last time." Luna said.

"It won't be the last." Violet said, getting down. "I will come when you need me and we'll be together soon." Her hand went to Luna's hair.

"I just missed you too much." Violet's smile faded for a second, just for the shock, after she slowly smiled back.

"I missed you too…and I was happy you wanted to see me so soon."

"How are you? Did Mrs. Weasley let you stay with them?" Luna worried and Violet chuckled.

"Yeah, you know I'm hard to not want, Loony." Luna smiled even bigger, knowing Violet was too addictive. "As soon as we arrived, Fred and George got me in their room to start planning for the joke shop." Violet chuckled. "They wanna start as soon as possible."

"Are you going to help them?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

Both smiled at each other, taking in the cold breeze and the other's stare. Both couldn't contain themselves any longer and met halfway on the lips. Violet's body pushed Luna's against the wall and her hand went down to her hips, pulling herself closer to her. Luna's hands went to Violet's neck, pulling her down and making Violet smirk on her lips.

"I love you, Vi." Luna whispered, making Violet stopped.

Violet looked at her, straight to the eyes and she saw she was telling the truth. She just smiled before going down to her again, even deeper into her.

"Loony-" Violet suddenly stopped kissing her and chuckled. "Enough, you need to go, before you get in trouble."

Luna got her lips inside her mouth, preventing from a 'don't go' to slip her lips or asking her for more. She just nodded after taking a deep breath.

"I'll see you soon, Loony." Violet said, adding a tap on Luna's chin and a smile.

Violet walked to the edge and got on the half stoned wall, on her feet. She solute Luna before leaning back. Luna ran to the edge, scared, but Violet flew up, already in her broom. Luna just shook her head, trying not to laugh. Violet flew away as she watched with shining eyes. She felt this happiness over her, one that couldn't leave even Umbridge caught her up there and carved letters all over her body. She also knew that if she did that, Violet would be there in a heartbeat. She had this urge now, this urge to go down and tell her father all about Violet; he just know they are friends, but not that they have become closer. She knows her father won't have anything against it, something that gave her even a bigger urge to just tell him. To ask him if Violet could stay with them the whole summer. That was something else she longed for, summer. To see Violet again, to hug her, to kiss her, to hear her voice, to see her free from Umbridge, from her family that had cost her so many stress, just to see her by herself and be with her.

**The End.**


End file.
